


Abloo bloo bloo blah blah

by MmeJack



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, Extended Scene, Gen, Humor, Humour, Violence, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeJack/pseuds/MmeJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for infiniteviking: “I want us all to write drabbles where everyone's language centers go offline and half their words get replaced with 'blah'.”</p><p>So now it's the Betrayal all over again, but this time it's 100% less dramatic. Also cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abloo bloo bloo blah blah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteviking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/gifts).



 

"Will you stop worrying about it, Tron," Flynn asked, brushing off the program's concern. "Everything's just fine. Everything's under control."

"Flynn!" Clu bellowed, interrupting the User with his outside voice as he was still too far away to make polite conversation. "Am I still to blah blah the perfect blah blah blah?"

Tron frowned at the approaching admin and glanced back to Flynn, slightly confused. He wasn't sure he'd caught all of that.

"Yeah?" Flynn called back, sounding just as puzzled as Tron felt.

Clu's helmet formed around his head, and he started backing away as his personal guard stepped out from behind convenient alcoves and doorways that may not have been there a nanocycle ago.

Tron and Flynn exchanged an alarmed and somewhat furious look. Well, the fury was more on Tron's part but he shared it anyway, he was just nice like that.

As the discs in the guards' grasps came to life, they hummed a dangerous _blah_.

" _Go_ ," Tron cried, urging Flynn to run away like a superbrave coward. Those discs sounded like they meant business!

The user did just that, following his instructions perfectly. And if we were being completely honest here, Tron hadn't really been expecting that. He'd assumed he'd be getting at least a _little_ user wizardry to help him out, but then that wasn't entirely necessary either because he was still _Tron_. And that meant that he was still the baddest ass on the Grid.

He could take these black guardsmen, and it would be a piece of digital cheesecake. Hell, he could even take their discs from them. Yeah, that's right, he was just that hax. He was Tron, bitches, he didn't have to explain _anything_. Rules were things that happened to _other_ programs. And you know what, so was gravity. If he didn't want to deal with gravity, he wouldn't have to – _that_ _was_ _now a_ _thing_.

The first unfortunate guard derezzed into a pile of glittering pixels, with a mournful death rattle of " _blaaaah._ " Tron retracted his weapon and turned on the second guard, who quickly went the way of the first. The third was next, and died not with a bang, but a whimper. It sounded a lot like, " _blah_." And before the last could fully regret accepting his recent promotion, Tron put a disc through his stomach, ending his career quite effectively.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Flynn had escaped, Tron saw that the User couldn't even do that on his own, and was being menaced by Clu walking at him slowly.

There was a moment where Tron considered throwing one of his two discs, but somehow that almost seemed like cheating. In fact, so did the idea of hitting the admin with either of them. _Looked like_ _it was_ _time_ _to activate his fisticuffs, then._

Launching himself at Clu, Tron landed a few cheap but apparently useless punches, and turning to Flynn, ordered desperately, "Flynn! _Blah_!"

The man had just enough time to give them both a last strange terrified stare before bolting around the corner. Clu took that opportunity to throw Tron to the ground. Twice. Because apparently it was the ground's birthday today. And grabbing one of Tron's fallen discs, raised it above his head before brutally bringing it back down.

“Bla—rrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” Tron screamed, before realising he had something much better to say. “ _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And off I go to write some _real_ fics.
> 
> ***
> 
> If you'd like to request your own story, or would like to support the author, you're in luck! I take commissions/donations over [here](http://remorsebot.tumblr.com/comm)!


End file.
